1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side bearing assembly for railway vehicles wherein an elastomeric bag containing granular solid material improves vertical and horizontal load carrying capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes that shown by the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,520 discloses means for converting a roller side bearing to a constant contact resilient side bearing by the inclusion of elastomeric pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,154 reveals an elastomeric body partially situated in a channel member between the body and truck bolsters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,661 shows various arrangements of resilient material, coil springs and steel cylinders serving as side bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,816 discloses an embodiment encompassing rubber rollers as side bearings. In the various modifications of the rubber rollers, FIGS. 3-6 of this patent show how return forces of the vehicle to its mid-position can be accomplished. In another embodiment of the invention a hollow body can be filled with compressed air as shown in FIG. 7. In the same vein U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,152 shows side bearings as chambers containing fluid and having the capability of flow under pressure between a reservoir tank and other side bearings.